For who the Wind Cries for
by Ironmaiden2794
Summary: Kagome, a rebelious tomboy of the Uchiha clan, never really cared if she became an excellent ninja or not but after meeting Uchiha Itachi her attuide changes; Sadly her happy dreams seem to melt away into reality of the horrors of the shinobi world.
1. Meeting

Ch.1

It was the hottest hour of the day and a drowsy silence lay over the large village of Konoha. The only sound, besides the buzzing of cicadas that could be herad throughout the village, was the sound of young shinobi training at the academy. Even in the this over bearing heat young ninja trained till near exhuastion. Most windows had been thrown wide in hopes of tempting in an nonexistent breeze. When most had eithier gone in to the cool shade of there houses, apartments,and buildings to escape the heat or eithier trained in the hot blaze of the sun, one only one left outside was a young girl, who was secretly lying in the academies fragrent flower garden. She was a small, black haired little girl who had a some what untidy look about her. Her hair was messy and covered her eyes, her clothing was rumpled and dirty, and she seemed to be sleeping in all of places on the hot cracked ground.

A book had been placed over her face, effectively blocking out the sun from her eyelids. Her appreance was not one of a that many appreciated so she had quite cunningly hidden her self behind a large hydrangea bush. The sun filted throught the leaves and flower petals caused a kolidascope of purples, blues, greens, and pinks. The young girl had skiped out on class today finding it to hard to concentrate in the boring classroom of Iruka-Sensei. When he wasn't watching she had snuck out to her favorite spot for reading and hid herself well. Suddenly she felt a shadow pass over her which stirred her from her cat-nap.

Letting the book slip from her face,the sun blinding her for a moment, before she realized she was looking up into a very red faced Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei stood in front of her, glaring with teeth grinding together loudly, he seemed to want explanation of her skipping class.

Uncertain of what to say she said, " Hello, Iruka-sensei. What would bring you out here on this fine day?" Though when it seemed his face could not get any redder, it did.

" Why don't you tell me, Kagome? I wonder if it has to do with you skipping my class for the last week!" Kagome look guilty down at her shoes,

" Um, well I can explain, Iruka-sensei. I was just…um," Iruka-sensei seemed not to be buying it.

" Alright then young lady, if you can't explain it properly to me, maybe your parents may have better ability to under stand your logic." book in hand Kagome dragged to the detention room unwillingly, while she waited for the end of her punishment and the last school bell.

After bargaining with Iruka-sensei, he had promised not to tell her mother but in exchange would have to stay after school to finish the rounds of punishments Kagome had been given. It was nearly four-o'clock and the weather had changed from hot and sunny to cloudy and humid. The skies looked heavy and ready to rain at any moment. A hazy fog had set in, leaving a misty and almost endless seam of gray between the sky and the horizon.

Unfourtantly Kagome had no umbrella and the Uchiha district was half way across the village, and as she contemplated on running home as she made a hurried pace threw the village alleys the downpour started. Kagome rushed under an over hanging awning taking cover from the cold rain, but the damage was done she was soaked. Would she wait till it stopped ? Or go ahead an run the rest of the way?It was getting far to dark for her to stay out any longer and what was she to do, she worried in her panicked state. Suddenly Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder, she nearly screamed; It was the pride and joy of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi.


	2. Past Part One

Sorry every one I got lazy and didn't write a longer chapter for ch.1 and I had a bit of a writers block. Now the beginning of this chapter is a bit of a flash back. Showing connections to kagome and Uchiha, since there was some confusion on ages and such. Then it goes back to regular maybe another flashback.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch2. Past Part1

It was a cool winters day in the village, snow packed high and icicles formed on roofs. It was a exciting experience for most in the village, since it rarely ever snowed in the fire country were Konoha was located.

Children played happily in the snow, while frustrated adults hassled with the unsuspected weather. Venders selling hot food and tea were in full force, and even in the cold the streets were packed with people. The village bustled with action, a festival was taking place today. The unexpected weather put a slight damper on the festivities, but the festival was still on. Venders, games, restaurants, and other entertainment of all kinds were being set up. A small figure warmly wrapped in a dark coat and burgundy scarf. Looked nervously at the large droves of people, a taller figure stood next the smaller one. The taller figure, a young woman , held the smaller figures hand. She was a small, black haired little girl with equally dark eyes. Pale faced and timid she stood close to her mother, grasping her hand tightly.

"Mama, where's papa?" asked the young girl who was only a few years old, her mother look at her ambivalently.

"This festival is to welcome back every one home from the ninja war, remember? She look around some more, "I'm sure he's here, Kagome." even though it seemed she said it more for herself.

"Ok mama, I'll look too." Her mother rolled her eyes, Kagome didn't even know what he looked like.

Of course Kagome had met him, but had been to young to remember. He had left right when the war had started, only coming back when he was on short time leave it had been two years since he had been home last. Kagome was four now, had no memories of him. Only that he mother spoke of him with such a kind love sick sound in her voice, she knew he couldn't be a bad man if her mama loved him so much. Plus mama and him gave her a little brother, Sota.

Soon the hours passed by, but no sign of the mama so wanted to meet. Kagome who was now overly tired, pleaded with her worried mother to go back home. Begrudgingly her mother agreed and the would find him at home or tomorrow morning. Once home, as a mother usually does, she tenderly tucked her young one to bed and bid her goodnight kiss. With renewed hopes, of her dear husband being returned to her soon.

In the morning, Kagome woke up as usual checking on her sleeping brother in the next room before going to the kitchen for breakfast. But today something was off, the kitchen was dark and no smiling mother with freshly cooked breakfast was there either. Kagome searched for her till she saw her at the front door.

There was a man shinobi uniform at the front door, was it papa? No he handed mama a letter, which she opened, then looked at him with an aghast expression.

" What is this? I received a letter from him a few days ago, it said he was fine. This must be wrong." mama said, her voice sounded strangled.

" Letter sent from the war zone may be months old, it takes months to get them here even by air from such a distance." Stated the man, " Will you come to collect his artifacts at the morgue?"

"Yes," Her mama's voice was faint now, "When can I see him?" Her mama asked

The man looked away, " He is not identifiable, we only knew by his registration on number and gengtic evidence." he said uncomfortably, "You wouldn't want to remember him that way."

"Alright, thank you." mama said her voice utterly flat, "Good day."

The door closed with a small clack, and mother collapsed.

Later that week the funeral was held for her father but only her mother, brother, and grandfather came.

Kagome would have asked why but it wasn't the right moment. Her mother to her surprise shed not a single tear, and Kagome took this to heart.

The only sound in the sad silence, was the small nearly mute cry of the cold wind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if it still a bit to short, part two of past comeing soon. Her father's a bit of a mystery,ne? Cool things to come!

Heres the stuff people asked about:

Ages- Just kids

Kagome-4-5 Itachi-6-7

Sasuke-2-3 (same as Sota and all genen)

All ages subject to change


	3. Past Part Two

Still flashback showing connections to kagome and Uchiha, part two! This were young kagome meets sasuke and itachi, and if you noticed kagomes family were the only ones there at the funeral theres a reason for that too. More will be explained later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Past part 2

That day had been a sorrowful one for Kagome's family. Over the next few days, gloomy dark clouds had collected over the village, looming over head made the atmosphere no better. Kagome had headed over to the memorial. The memorial now, had being added onto, now sported new names. Over the years, since the ninja wars and the nine tails attack, the names had been piling up on the great granite slab. Kagome soon found herself at its large base, it was shaped a bit like a kuni with it blade in the air. Kagome searched for his name but found she came up empty, there was quite a few Yuuchiro's but no Uchiha's with that name. Kagome was quite smart actually for a four year old and could read and right basic stuff, but something was wrong. Why was her father's name not here? Suddenly Kagome was broken from her thoughts. It had begun to rain.

The cold, razor like droplets pricked and stung at her bare skin. The snow beneath her feet turn soppy, and was like wet and cold mush. Kagome made a face of disgust before turning away, she could feel her drenched socks sloshing around in her small winter boots. Kagome shivered why hadn't she bring an umbrella? Kagome mentally whacked herself. She rushed under the small over hanging part of the memorial, trying to stay small shelter did nothing to keep the wind from blowing and she felt a dreadful chill run down her spine. What worried her the most was that her cheeks oddly felt clammy, and hot at the same moment. Kagome was thoroughly soaked now, and her small body quaked violently with every chilling wind.

Kagome felt strangely sleepy, for a reason uncertain to her. She gently laid upon the cold granite, though it wasn't much to her liking. The cold bed oddly felt warm to her fridged skin. Eye lids slipped close and in a dream like state, Kagome noted not of a pair of arms gently scooping her up towards a warm chest. Kagome subconsciously moved closer to the heat source and from which a masculine chuckle sounded.

With bounding speed only a shinobi could posses, the young figure made way to the hospital

-Time skip-

When Kagome awoke she found her mother by her bed side, sleeping with her head near kagome's legs. Grandfather was on the couch snoring away. This brought a small giggle to the young girls cracked lips. Mama stired slightly, but did not wake. With ease she slid down from the hospital bed, and quickly but quietly, she snuck out the door. Kagome still wore her hospital gown, which she flushed with embarrassment at her bare backside. Kagome tied the small strings in a note, efficiently protecting her bum from further embarrassment.

Kagome had made it half way down the hall when she heard her mother's distressed cry. Quickly running up to a stairway, she opened a heavy door to the roof, and quietly shut it behind her. Then to Kagome's surprise there was a click from the handle, the door was locked. With as much strength as she could Kagome tried to open it but it stayed firmly shut. Kagome looked for a fire escape, unfortunately found not one. She looked over the side of the building, it was way to high to jump unless she was a shinobi. A definite splat would be waiting at the bottom.

Kagome sat underneath a shaded part of the hot and sunny roof. Last night she almost died by freezing, now it was heat stroke? God must have really hated her, Kagome thought sourly.

Then suddenly, She felt as if someone was watching her.

"Hello? Anyone here I need some help." Kagome asked unsure of her own senses

Then answer came, from behind her.

"What are you doing up here?"

Kagome screamed of course.

An ANBU mask stared at her intently till her, frightened scream ended.

Kagome stared. Anbu guy stared back. Back and forth this went on, until Kagome gave up. He had cheated, Kagome just knew. The anbu mask, carved to resemble a smiling dog, was placed on this shinobi's face. Gray hair shot out wildly form the masks figure's head and though Kagome couldn't see his face, she doubted he was un-handsome. Though Kagome did wonder what he really looked like. Kagome humphed.

"What the stare for kid? You got a stink eye?" He said with a chuckle, he was teasing her!

"Well you shouldn't talk, your hair's gray! You old man!"Kagome replied cheekily.

"I'm not old! In fact I'm sixteen." He stated heatedly

"Bah! Your older then dirt!" Kagome teased

"Am not! he shouted,"Are too!"Kagome shouted. Again back and forth this went on much like the staring contest, this was until Kagome swiped the mask from his face. So quick She doubted he knew for a moment.

His eyes large with surprise, Kagome was startled. His face masked from he nose down, but what was the most shocking was one red orb that struck her stiff. Its focus solely on her. It leered its bloody gaze down to something far deeper then just her skin. Watching, deciphering, analyzing, piercing...

Sharingan.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once again sorry if its to short, I had wanted her to meet Kakashi though so I tried to get it in this chapter, next Chap: Rain

Kagome finally meets Itachi and Sasuke, leaves off to when they meet again the the first chapter.

More will be told about the family Conections to Uchiha and Kagome


	4. Spring's memory

Almost the end of the flashback, Kagome learns more about Sharingan from Kakashi, and meets Itachi. Meets Itachi were the first chapter left off.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 3 Spring's memory

Kakashi sighed, as he waved a gloved hand over the girls faced. Eyes unfocused, entranced by the bewitching sharingan. Hypnotism, a part of Sharingan's many techniques. The fast pinwheel affect of the triple tomoe was nearly invincible . Suddenly to Kakashi's surprise the girl snapped out of the strong jutsu. Sharp obsidian eyes focused instantly again on the red eye. He raised his hand to cover it, but her small hand block his own. Kagome's hand gently closed the scared lid, curiously felt the scar.

"Will I have a sharingan, too?" Kagome asked, though she did not sound happy.

"Possibly," Kakashi said thoughtfully, then said," Depending if you train hard."He nodded his head, in agreement to his own words.

"But you are a Uchiha so I wouldn't worry to much." His eyes wrinkled upward slightly, a smile, from what Kagome could assume.

They talked until the sun had moved to the western sky, learning much of each other. Anbu mask once again replaced his young face as he picked her, and leaped down from the high building. Kagome sighed exasperatedly, as the nurses came rushing over thanking Kakashi-san then scolding her for running away. Kagome's mother was in the crowd instantly grabbing at her with anxious hands. Mama soon turn back to the hospital room and Kagome waved goodbye to her masked friend, who returned the goodbye instantly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a sunny spring morning and the village was bustling with the rush of the yearly day. Homes were alive with there sleepy inhabitants. As any usual day people were going to work or getting ready to go to school, and Kagome's household was no different. The scent of breakfast was warm in the air, the smell of toast and eggs being fried. Besides her mother, Kagome had been the first one to awake, groggy but chipper as usual. Her mother giggled quietly, she had never seen such strange morning person. Kagome had sat at the table with a bowl of cereal, only it wasn't her spoon in the bowl but her own face. With a chuckle to her voice, Kagome's mother warned,

"Kagome dear, I think your swimming in the cereal." Kagome's mother snorted.

"Huh? Oh..." Kagome raised her head from the bowl, wiping her milky face with a napkin.

Once breakfast had been finished the family began their day as normal, mama went work, grandfather stayed home with Sota, and Kagome set off for school. Kagome walked slowly today, since she had been early getting out of the house this morning. It was nearly two months since the funeral, and the weather had changed drastically. Spring had come, and flora and fauna bloomed wildly. Kagome went to the ninja academy, though not as true ninja student. Only children who were eight and up could train and gain title of a true ninja. Children who were eight and under though learn basic things like reading, math, history, science, and such. Though Kagome loved to sneak into the school's library to read books of seals, jutsu, and famous ninja. When the teacher wasn't watching Kagome had skipped out on her class to watch the other higher level classes. These classes weren't made of the boring subjects such as the math she so hated, but actual ninja study. They were learning basics of summons and summoning contracts today. The teacher instructed the proper way to summon and the types of summons. It was so fascinating that Kagome found herself wishing that her eighth birthday would come sooner.

Soon though, watching grew boring and Kagome quickly made her way outside. Being careful not to be seen by teachers who patrolled the halls, Kagome soon found herself in the school's garden. It was a wonderfully warm garden filled with every fragrant flower imaginable. She was surrounded by flowers from the mundane to the exotic and the exceedingly rare. Shading the garden were sakura trees in full bloom. Petals wafted through the air delicately, and reminded Kagome slightly of light pink snow.

Suddenly a strangle bundle of flowers caught Kagome's attention. Its dome like petals and large green leaves made it hardly unnoticeable. Though all the flowers were beautiful, Kagome found herself most fond of this multicolored flower. Its large petals were colored an array of purples, blues, greens, and pinks. Crawling under the bush like flower she realized it dwarfed her in size greatly. So much so that only her small feet could be seen under its shadow. Kagome laid under it watching the small slivers of light fluttering through its petals. Kagome sighed, if only she could stay here, it was so calming.

"I wonder what this flower is called." Kagome thought aloud, though not expecting an answer.

"Hydrangea." Came an answer

Quickly ducking her head from under the the bush, Kagome was surprised to see a black haired youth.

"Hydrangea?" Kagome said testing out the new word.

"Yes" again spoke the youth, this time with a slightly annoyed tone.

Crawling from under the Hydrangea bush Kagome took in the youth. Black haired and pale skinned, a family resemblance which Kagome saw instantly. Though Kagome wasn't sure, she thought he looked familiar possibly from the Uchiha district. The boy seem older than her two or three years, maybe about six or seven. As Kagome was analyzing him, he was doing the same to her.

"Kagome" Kagome stated, though the boy look slightly confused.

"My name, whats yours?" Kagome asked curiously

"Itachi" He stated with a some what bored voice.

"Uchiha...Itachi?" Kagome asked slightly before realizing, "Ah, Fugaku leader-sama's family member!" with this knowledge Kagome nodded her head.

"you?" Itachi asked, though Kagome could tell he was only being polite in asking, "Uchiha Kagome" Kagome replied

"Hn." was all he said

There was a long silence from quite a while, both only talking with their eyes. Suddenly there was a crack and flash of lighting, then the boom of thunder. The loud sound made Kagome jump, and then sound of muffled laughter. Kagomelooked at him, face flushed with embarrassment. Though to her surprise he should no amusement on stoic his face. He had laughed though, she had heard it, she just had. A downpour had started and the hydrangea bush was some what like umbrella. In the distance, the sound of the school bell ranging could be heard. Kagome contemplated, Would she run to the school building or wait it out? Then a tap on her shoulder, Itachi handed her the small jacket he had been wearing.

"Oh, no I can't take that, you need it don't you?" Kagome fused worriedly

"Take it" Itachi said quitely

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was dark but she could see him perfectly, Itachi. It had been years since she had heard is voice or even seen him, and she doubted he remembered her. Four years, and he had grown tall, and looked much older than her. Kagome found herself fidgeting under his gaze, unnerving it was. Both them stood there for a moment under awning of the building, Kagome shivered slightly. Then suddenly he reached forward and Kagome flinched. With eyes closed tightly shut, she missed the slight upward twitch of his lips.

"Here, take this" Itachi told her, waiting for her to look at him, "Use it to get home, you can return it to me when you have the time."

Kagome opened her eyes, slowly at first, then fully. He held out an umbrella to her. Though Kagome had half a mind to reject, but instead took the offer.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." Kagome bowed slightly, then smiled. "I will."

"bye." Kagome said, before turning quickly to hid her burning face.

"Hn" was the last thing she heard after turning the corner towards home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

will continue as a different chapter, starting to go towards the chunin exams and such we learn more of Kagome's family and kekkei genkai.

official ages:

Itachi-6-7 then 14 I think

Kagome-4-5 then 9

plz take the poll on my profile if you like Hellsing and Inuyasha (Alucard, etc fyi) thanks! xD


	5. Please let me pass!

Ok well Kagome in this chap gets her headband becoming a ninja then after quite a few hardships, officially becomes a genin by passing the survival test (or does she? Muhahah!). Kekkei Genkai comes into focus again as a part and Kagome learns more of her father, with even stranger events to come with secrets revealed/ Also this ch. will be put into parts etc XD

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. Changes

The rain had lightened up as Kagome made her way towards the Uchiha District. House lights had been shut off, only street lights illuminated the district. Kagome was definitely late, her mother had a strict rule: Come home when the street lights come on, or she'd be dead meat. It had become very dark when Kagome arrived home, and as she went through the front door her worried mother stood in the hall way leading to the main house. Definitely dead meat. Kagome gulped.

-The next day-

School had gone on as usual at its slow and dull pace, though Kagome could tell something was off. Maybe a special person was coming to class? Or a pop quiz? Either way Kagome wasn't one much to care. Though as a second instructor entered the room, it did entice some interest. Kagome doodled on a sheet of paper infront of her as the the teachers spoke to the class, then something caught her attention. They would be doing the passing of students or candidates to gain a headband and title of a genin. Kagome's eyes widen in excitement. Though Kagome's grades could hardly be considered passing, in an academic point of view. Unless you counted ninja tatics, then she was the perfect student.

Soon enough by about noon, students or candidates (as the teachers liked to call them) line up in the hall waiting for their turn to show thier own skills. As the line thinned and children who had not passed came out crying, screaming, or in general hysteria, Kagome began to become nervous. Would they merely look at her grades and fail her? Or look deeper into her train records and such? It was so nerve racking that Kagome hardly noticed when she was the next to enter the room. Timidly she entered the room were a table of four shinobi from a range of ranks would test her. Kagome felt as if she would faint but then to her surprise she saw a familiar face in the corner of the room, Kakashi-san.

Though for most, another face would make them even more unnerved, this made Kagome feel at peace for at least a bit. They asked her to demonstrate various techniques, such as Bunshin no Jutsu and other jutsu. Then much to her dread, they began to review Kagome's class record and training record. At this time they let her a time to speak, a last plea to allow her to pass.

"Alright, explain to us why we should pass you." said a shinobi then another said, "From your grades we would almost make you retake the whole year. Do you understand?"

"Now according to your training record, you are quite skilled." Another said, this time with a smile. "So why we should pass you? Will give you...how about two minutes."

"Starting now." They said in unison

After making her last plea, Kagome was escorted into the next room where she waited with baited breath. Kagome paced back and forth as it seemed like hours for until they allowed her again into the room. Kagome would have to wait alone for now. Though she did, if not guiltly, press her ear against the door. Trying to listening in on there conversation even if she heard not a thing.

-Inside room-

The shinobis sat in silence as they looked at Kagome's record, grades, and her pupil progression charts, reviewing with each other. The out look wasn't good. Though Kakashi had no decision in the matter, he could influence it. Hopefully this would work. Walking towards them with his usual stance, Kakashi grabbed their attention.

"Yes, Kakashi-san?" One said with an exasperated sigh

"I'd like to add something to your thoughts." Kakashi stated, "When Kagome was young I noticed something strange." Kakashi said with a ambivalent voice.

"And what would this strange thing be?" Said another shinobi

"Some how she activated my sharingan, and I saw something." Kakashi paused, "She has a strong, strange type of chakra which is in large amount, which in fact I've never seen before." He finished

"Ah, truly?" One said, they turned to another . "Then if we would pass her would this be beneficial to the village, or a threat?" They asked questionably

"It would be to early to tell, though I see no harm in it." Kakashi said, then wisely added, " As she grows and gains more skill, I'll have tabs on her along with the hokage-sama and anbu."

This seemed to please them as the nodded to each other. Then one spoke for all of them," This seems adequate, please leave us to allow us to make our decision, Kakashi san."

Bowing slightly in respect, he left opposite to Kagome's room. He was quite surely they would pass her now.

Moments after Kakashi left the room it was noisy, chattering with excited voices. The village would benefit from her being a shinobi, if not greatly adding to the village's arsenal. Now after weighing the benefits and downfalls of this decision. Though they were sure it was right. Now calling for Kagome to be let back in, she would await the good news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this time Kagome was practically biting her nails off. Did she pass or not, why did they have to keep the suspense up? Then the door to the next room opened and she cautiously walked in. They were odd from what Kagome could tell, and they seemed to be jittery. Kagome fidgeted nervously, hoping for the best.

"Now we must ask if we passed you, as a shinobi, would you be loal and always work hard for the village?" One asked even though Kagome knew it was asked for alll of them.

"I would, I would do it for the village, my clan, and to protect every one I care for." Kagome said strongly, then added, "I would always protect my home."

They nodded this time with large smiles, "You pass."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if its to short I going to make this chap in parts like other ones, since its fairly long and I'm a bit lazy to put it on one page, xD

Also I kinda made it up as I went when it came to the to passing of student to ninja. Remeber to take the poll on my profile if you like Hellsing (Alucard etc).

Odd chakra= secrects!!!!!!!

Changes part 2 next!


	6. Changes Part One

Sorry its been so long since the last update but school takes up a lot of my time, anyway...recap!

Kagome journey to ninja-hood moves on with hardships galore, how will she cope? Traumatic events occur in the village shortly after the survival test, while Kagome is left stay alive at her own devices. In desperation leaving the village is the only way to survive the threat placed on Kagome's life, but leaving also leaves her as a rouge ninja, hunted and scared. What is poor Kagome to do?

* * *

Part One-

The crisp air caught in her throat. It was quite strange how the seasons changed so quickly, from the light feeling of spring, hot humid summer, and now the light crisp of Autumn. A season not unlike spring, with its beauty giving a new color rather than the light of new life. Though the passing of spring's flowers brings longing for next springs' bloom, the replacement is one most spectacular.

Maples trees, once green seemed to flame in to a roaring fire. Deep reds, oranges, and golden hues covered the village in a warm glow which seemed not to match the cold air. Nearly just a week ago the summer heat in the village was near impossible. Now the cool breeze of fall was a welcomed relief, to the hot inhabitants of the Leaf. It was quite strange how seasons changed with little warning but seasons came and went, washing away the old with another new season. Another year come and gone. Kagome rubbed her headband again making it shiny and bright. It was still amazing to her that she had even gotten it, though Kagome certainly wasn't complaining.

An air of excitement was thick above the village especially with all the genin. The annual survival test was very soon. With the genin from the Leaf and all the others shinobi villages attending, the village would be crowded with ninja and civilians. Much like for a festival, street vendors, inns, resturants, and other public facilities were busy setting up. Though Kagome should have practicing with her team mates or training, she new they'd understand that when dango vendors came out theres was no way she could pass them up.

Sweet, fried, rice powder globs on a stick, which was had to be compared to heaven.

Kagome found the nearest one. looking at menu she found they had mixed dangos.

"I'd like one An-dango, One Mitarashi-dango, and one An-Mita dango please." Kagome ordered.

"Little miss, you'll eat all of this? Just don't eat to much, here." handing her the three dango skewers, "300 ryo please."

After paying the vendor Kagome plopped her a An-Mita dango in to her mouth while exploring the other shops. The An-mita dango were almost to sweet; Sweet melty bean jam and sweetened soy syrup with sugar just dissolving in her mouth, next time she'd get a goma-an which weren't nearly as sweet. After finishing the an-mita dango, Kagome went to training zone B, were her team trained. As expected they were at the team's spot.

"Hey Kagome!" Yelled a older boy from across the training field

"Hi Hiro!" Kagome happily shouted back, "I brang dango, so were's that Takuma-teme?"

"Kagome please don't start so early with him, I beg you." Hiro pleaded, god knows when Takuma got started...

"I don't start anything, its that baka of teammate who starts it." Kagome pouted

Hiro sighed and shook his head. As Kagome knew quite well, Hiro probably would have rather been assigned another squad. Hiro was the oldest of the group but was actually quite timid boy, with a heart of gold. Though being timid and not very strong, Hiro always managed to assist the team. Bright blue eyes and the sweetest smile, Hiro was her dream teammate.

Suddenly a whoosh of air flew past Kagome

the dango in her hand was gone, with a pleased looking Takumi shoveling each one into his mouth.

"Thanks for the dango." Takuma said with a cat like smirk on his face

"Teme! Takuma that was for Sensei and Hiro!" Kagome shouted angrily

"Keh! That's what you get." Kagome looked aghast and yelled, "For what! I did nothing!" And the bickering began again, to Hiro's frustration.

Kagome glared at the white haired youth venomously, his deep green eyes glaring back with arrogant mirth. If words could describe Takuma he'd be arrogant, fickle, rude, lazy, vulgar, stubborn, bone headed, and just plain stupid. Unfortanely his looks and highclass pedigree made up for his lack of intelligence. Takuma was a Nekozumi clan member, a clan known for powerful genjutsu and their unique beauty.

Squads were made through a "random selection" as the teachers so eloquently put it. In reality though, each student was placed in a team of their peers who had complementary skills to each individual team mate. As rookies Kagome's team had been donned with the name Squad 13.

Squads were made up of two offensive team mates with either genjustu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu as there basic fighting techniques and one medical ninja with an array of medical jutsu. In a case of stereotyping, women would often be the medic on the team but in their team's case, Hiro was the medical specialist.

Kagome mentally shook her head, did they as team mates really belong together? Certainly not her and Takuma at least. Complementary skills to each individual team mate? It just wasn't happening.

"When do think sensei will get here?" Kagome asked with a sigh

"Who knows, why should we care?" Answered Takumi with a sneer, "Your such a teacher's pet!"

"Shut up you stupid cat! I wasn't talking to you!" Kagome shouted

Takuma Nekozumi, her most loathed person. Though Kagome never ever hated anyone but this boy really pushed her values. When they had gone on missions he could never take a single thing seriously and was always teasing her, honestly when on missions while he took his "cat" naps Kagome thought about covering his face and smothering him with her travel pack.

Unfortunately for Kagome those brightly lit green eyes always made her think twice. If Kagome happened to look too intently at those emerald eyes she could feel her heart make her chest throb with a heated ache. She hated the feeling since Takuma a seemed to notice her weakness, as he tested it often. To Takuma's chagrin, her face turned to cherry red if thier eyes met for to long.

"Shit your such a brat, you stupid little girl!"Said Takuma in a sarcastic way, though Kagome found no humor in it. Kagome felt her eyes water to the brim but she sucked it up, he only said that stuff because he was older, her mother had always said. Hiro patted her back comfortingly and sent a glare to Takuma then saying,"Takuma she's only a child! You can't kid like that. For a fact you four years older too."

"Shut up bright eyes, it only proves she's more of a baby." he replied, at which Kagome retorted,"And it only proves your more of a jerk." Kagome said her voice wobbly.

"Hey! how am I a jerk? You can't take even a fuc-" Takuma stopped mid-sentence, an _"Opps, I've done it now" _look shown on his suprised face.

"Anko-Sensei!"

* * *

Sorry its not very long but Part 2 coming soon XD I've been working so it might take time

(so sorry for such a long wait) but I'm also working on they character's designs :D hopefully I'll get them done soon


End file.
